Gluthitze
by Celebne
Summary: In Gondor ist es brütend heiß. Kurzentschlossen führt Éowyn ihren überarbeiteten, verschwitzten Gatten zu einem kühlen Tümpel....


_Das derzeitige Wetter hat mich zu dieser Geschichte inspiriert. Zum Glück haben wir - ähnlich wie Faramir und Éowyn - einen kühlen Tümpel, äh..Schwimmbecken, im Garten. _

Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte meiner Geschichte gehören Prof. Tolkien und New Line Cinema. Mir gehört nur meine Phantasie.

**Gluthitze **

Gluthitze

Ein Jahr nach dem Ringkrieg gab es in Gondor eine ungewöhnliche Hitzewelle. Auch Ithilien, das kleine Land zwischen dem Anduin und dem Schattengebirge lag unter einer brütendheißen Dunstglocke, in welche sich der Himmel verwandelt hatte.

Schon seit Wochen hatte es nicht mehr geregnet und nicht einmal eine kleine Brise regte sich in den Hügeln von Emyn Arnen.

Éowyn, die vor einigen Monaten Faramir geheiratet hatte, befand sich in den schattigen Gärten des Fürstenhauses von Ithilien. Dort konnte man es einigermaßen aushalten. Sie lag in einer Hängematte, welche zwischen zwei uralten Eichen aufgespannt war. Die junge Fürstin bedauerte alle Leute, welche bei dieser Hitze ihrem Tagewerk nachgehen mußte, und ganz besonders ihren fleißig arbeiteten Gemahl, der in der Schreibstube des Fürstenhauses saß und seiner Arbeit als Statthalter von Gondor nachging.

Obwohl sie sich kaum regte, war ihr dünnes, weißes Kleid bereits nassgeschwitzt. Mit einem Fächer aus Pergament wedelte sich Éowyn Luft zu. In Rohan kannte man solch heiße Temperaturen nicht. Dort gab es auch immer einen frischen Wind, der über die Grassteppen wehte. Seufzend richtete sich die ehemalige Schildmaid auf, denn sie hörte, dass sich jemand näherte.

Sie lächelte, als sie ihren Gemahl sah. Faramir grinste auch, obwohl man ihm ansah, dass ihm die Hitze ebenfalls zu schaffen machte. Sein rotgelocktes, langes Haar hing feucht auf seine Schultern und in seinem Gesicht sah man Schweißperlen. Er trug eine lockere, weiße Tunika mit weiten Ärmeln und eine knielange Hose. Seine Füße waren unbekleidet. Er war also ganz unvorschriftsmäßig gekleidet.

„Aber Herr Truchseß!" tadelte Éowyn ihn mit feinem Spott. „Ist dies die neue Sommermode in Gondor?"

Faramir grinste lausbubenhaft und setzte sich neben seiner Gemahlin in die Hängematte. Er ergriff zärtlich Éowyns Hand.

„Ich wette, dass selbst der König nichts anderes trägt als ich. In Minas Tirith muß die Hitze bestimmt noch unerträglicher sein als hier oben in den Hügeln der Emyn Arnen."

Éowyn kicherte plötzlich leise.

„Was ist so lustig daran?" fragte Faramir erstaunt.

„Der Tintenfleck auf deiner Nasenspitze", erwiderte sie amüsiert. „Offensichtlich hast du bei deiner Schreibarbeit wieder einmal mit dem Federhalter herumgespielt."

Faramir betastete seine Nase.

„Ist er jetzt weg?"

„Nein, er ist immer noch da", kicherte Éowyn weiter.

„Oh, wie peinlich", seufzte Faramir beschämt. „Die halbe Dienerschaft hat mich so gesehen. Bestimmt wird man sich jetzt im Haus über mich lustig machen."

„Mir fiel es erst auf dem zweiten Blick auf", erklärte seine Gemahlin lächelnd.

„Ich muß das irgendwie abwaschen", murmelte Faramir und rubbelte weiter an seiner Nase.

„Abwaschen? Das ist ein guter Vorschlag", meinte Éowyn schelmisch grinsend. „Komm mit, Liebster!"

Sie stand auf und zog ihn aus der Hängematte.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte der junge Fürst verdattert.

„Baden!" erklärte Éowyn feixend. „Ich habe hier ganz in der Nähe einen kleinen Tümpel entdeckt, wo man sich an solchen Tagen wie heute schön abkühlen kann."

„Das hört sich fast so an, als ob du da schon öfters gewesen wärst", meinte Faramir augenbrauenhochziehend.

„Natürlich!" lachte die Fürstin auf. „Glaubst du, ich will in dieser Hitze verschmachten?"

Faramir schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf, aber schließlich mußte er lächeln. Seine junge Frau verstand ihn stets aufs Neue zu überraschen.

Sie verließen die Gärten und gingen den Hügel hinunter Richtung Waldesrand. Dort lag, hinter Büschen verborgen, ein kleiner Weiher. Faramir blieb unschlüssig stehen. Er traute sich nicht zu entkleiden. Bisher hatte er sich nur im ehelichen Schlafgemach vor Éowyn ausgezogen. Aber das hier, in der freien Natur, war etwas ganz anderes.

Doch die Fürstin war weit weniger zimperlich als ihr Gemahl. Sie zog sich rasch ihr Kleid über den Kopf und Faramir gewahrte erschrocken, dass sie darunter nichts trug, nicht einmal Wäsche. Sie band rasch ihr Haar zusammen und lief dann lachend in den Tümpel hinein.

„So komm doch!" rief sie Faramir fröhlich zu.

Der junge Fürst errötete zutiefst, denn der Anblick seiner unbekleideten Frau erregte ihn. Langsam streifte er die Tunika von seinem Oberkörper. Natürlich trug auch er keine Unterwäsche, aber bei einer Frau, und ganz besonders bei der Fürstin von Ithilien hätte er das erwartet. Doch bei dieser Hitze konnte man einfach niemanden böse sein, der sich nicht an die Kleidervorschriften der Adelskreise in Gondor hielt.

Éowyn begann bereits im Tümpel herumzuschwimmen.

„Es ist so herrlich kühl hier drin!" rief sie überschwänglich. „Faramir, willst du nicht endlich hereinkommen?"

Zögernd zog der Fürst nun seine Hose aus. Hoffentlich war niemand in der Nähe, der zusehen würde. Als er nun endlich nackt war, beeilte er sich, auch ins Wasser zu kommen. Es war wirklich herrlich frisch und Faramir merkte, wie gut ihm die Abkühlung tat.

„Habe ich zuviel versprochen?" fragte Éowyn und wischte sich eine nasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Es ist wunderbar", versicherte ihr Gemahl mit einem wonnigen Lächeln und begann nun ebenfalls zu schwimmen.

Er war sichtlich erstaunt, dass seine Gemahlin sich so gut über Wasser halten konnte.

„Wo hast du das gelernt?" fragte er neugierig.

„Wir haben in Rohan auch solche Tümpel", erklärte Éowyn prustend.

„Waren da auch...Männer dabei?" wollte Faramir wissen.

„Nur mein Bruder", versicherte ihm seine Gattin. „Er hat mir schließlich das Schwimmen beigebracht. Wir waren damals noch Kinder."

„Mein Bruder hat mir auch das Schwimmen beigebracht", erinnerte sich Faramir lächelnd und dachte an einen kleinen Jungen, der hilflos im Anduin herumpaddelte, bis Boromir kam und ihm zeigte, wie man richtig schwamm.

Er versank kurzzeitig in seinen Erinnerungen an seinen verstorbenen Bruder und sein Gesicht wurde traurig. Éowyn ahnte, was in ihrem Mann gerade vorging. Sie schlang ihre Arme von hinten um seinen Hals.

Faramir hielt mit seinen Schwimmbewegungen inne, als er die Brüste seiner Frau an seinen Rücken fühlte.

„Éowyn", murmelte er verträumt.

Sie paddelte nach vorne und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. Ihre vollen Lippen waren so herrlich kühl und ihre Zunge schmeckte nach Minze. Er erwiderte leidenschaftlich ihren Kuss. Beide vergaßen auf die Schwimmbewegungen und gingen kurz im Wasser unter. Lachend und prustend tauchten sie wieder auf. Faramir zog seine Gemahlin in seichteres Gewässer. Dort setzten sie ihr Liebesspiel fort. Er berührte ihre hartgewordenen Knospen, bis sie laut aufstöhnte. Faramir setzte sich langsam auf den festen Lehmboden des Tümpels und er zog Éowyn zu sich herab. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf sein hartes Geschlecht.

Faramir seufzte leise auf. Er flüsterte seiner Gemahlin liebliche Worte ins Ohr, während ihr helles Haar auf dem Wasser trieb. Es war nicht einfach, sich im Wasser rhythmisch zu bewegen, denn man wurde immer wieder nach oben getrieben. Ein paar Mal löste sich Éowyn ungewollt von Faramir, bis sich lachend wieder auf ihn setzte.

„Nein, so geht es nicht", murmelte der Fürst ungeduldig.

Er nahm die überraschte Éowyn auf seine Arme und trug sie ans Ufer. Sie ließ sich kichernd von ihm ins Gras legen. Sein langes, nasses Haar glitt über ihre Brüste, während er in sie erneut eindrang. Die ehemalige Schildmaid empfing ihn mit Freuden. Sie spreizte ihre Beine breiter, damit er tiefer in sie ging. Ein bekanntes, wohliges Kribbeln erfasste ihren Unterleib, als seine Bewegungen heftiger wurden. Sie krallte sich in seine nackten, nassen Schultern und als das Kribbeln ihren ganzen Körper mit einer ungeahnten Heftigkeit erfasste, schrie sie laut auf. Faramir ergoß sich mit einem kurzen Stöhnen in ihr. Dann ließ er sich neben sie ins Gras fallen.

„Ich habe wohl etwas laut geschrieen, Liebster", meinte Éowyn etwas verschämt. „Ob jetzt wohl gleich jemand vorbeikommt und nachsieht, was hier los ist?"

„Das ist mir nun völlig gleich", meinte Faramir mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

Er richtete sich auf und zog seine Gemahlin zurück ins Wasser.

Es wurde noch ein vergnügter Nachmittag, und das Fürstenpaar suchte in dem langen, heißen Sommer immer wieder verstohlen den Tümpel am Waldesrand von Süd-Ithilien auf. Im Herbst war Éowyn dann schwanger. Das Ergebnis der heimlichen Badefreuden eines frischverheirateten Paares, an welche Faramir und Éowyn sich noch oft in späteren Jahren verschmitzt zurückerinnerten.

ENDE


End file.
